Use and spread of wireless communication, in particular such using cellular technology, is growing and is expected to keep on growing in the near and not-so-near future. However, spectral resources to support the increased use are limited. One approach of improving support is to improve the spectral efficiency of wireless data transmission, such that a given (frequency) spectrum (e.g., a spectrum licensed for communication) can be used to transfer more data in a given time.